the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Camillo Destrza
Overview Camillo Destrza was a former soldier of an Aureli strike team known as the No.5 'Nightmare' Platoon. The team specialized in hit and run demolition tactics, destroying key buildings and power stations of the Galactic Imperium. Destrza was a fierce fighter who got behind the Aurelian cause almost immediately after the Shift, as he believed that the threat the Galactic Imperium would pose to his native planet Soateria would be too great to ignore. However, his service with Aurelia was brief in the end, as Destrza and his companions lost their lives in 2094 at the hands of the Imperium, fleeing from a reactor that they had destroyed moments earlier. Originally Created By: Thomas of Tortuga Personality Camillo Destrza was what could only be described as a hot head. Though he worked well enough in a team setting, he mostly preferred to strike out on his own, often abandoning his team mid mission. Destrza was also extremely driven to back the causes he supported, risking his life for his beliefs on many occasions. He also had little qualms about ending the lives of his enemy's, as he reasoned that they wouldn't show him mercy no matter what his philosophies were. Appearance Camillo Destrza was an orange Kanulk, tall and strong like much of his species. He also wore a crimson Aurelian uniform to showcase his pride for the faction, generally matched with a short brown cloak. Skills/ Weaponry Camillo Destrza was a highly skilled combatant when he was alive, able to overcome the crew of an Imperial walker single-handedly. He also possessed a great deal of stealth training, which assisted him during his time with the Nightmare Platoon. His preferred choice of weapon was often his hands, reinforced by a pair of armoured gloves, which enhanced his already impressive striking power. Backstory Camillo Destrza was born on Soateria in 2070 (GS Time), and grew up with quite the rebellious streak within him. He was trained by several other Kanulks in the way of combat, both to help quell his hot-headed nature and to teach him the basics for protection. However, his life changed after the Shift when the Galactic Imperium and Aurelia bought both their war and their politics to System 54. Fearing an Imperium takeover, Destrza joined Aurelia remarkably quickly, where he rapidly moved up the ranks due to his combative skill. He was assigned to the No.5 'Nightmare' Platoon and was a member during their first few missions, pushing back the Imperium advance on Soateria. His crowning achievement was when he and is team managed to blow up a reactor powering a section of the Imperium's defenses in a certain base. This allowed another Aurelian team to break through and destroy the base, dealing a devastating blow against the Imperium. Destrza and his team left the reactor, but were soon discovered by a team of Imperial Mk 2 'Anvil' Walkers. Destrza abandon his team and was able to commandeer one of the walkers in a quick fist fight. However, he and his team were eventually surrounded by the rest of the squadron and, while they put up a valiant fight, were ultimatly gunned down by their Imperium adversaries. Trivia * Camillo Destrza was the first Aurelian character to be introduced into the series. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists